disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur P. Spudinski
Arthur P. Spudinski, or commonly known as Spud, is a fictional character from the Disney animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. He is voiced by Charlie Finn. About Spud Personality Spud is Jake's other best friend and is extremely loyal, and will do anything for him. His best friends are Jake Long and Trixie Carter. Although apparently slow-witted, he often comes up with intelligent things to say at random times, much like the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz, because he is truly a genius but tries to hide it, as shown in "A Befuddled Mind". He also has the entire works of Shakespeare committed to memory. According to "Half Baked", Spud has a tremendous fear of clowns that started when he was five years old. He also has an obsession with mermaids and dreams of becoming a "Merman". Talents, interests and abilities In Season 2, it also seems that Spud has a very comprehensive technological knowledge. He owns a laptop computer that sports surveillance capabilities and other functions. In "The Academy", Spud uses the computer to decode the encryption in the Huntsclan teleportation system, allowing them to intercept the teleportation of #88 and #89 (the same episode shows Spud's father as an uptight intellectual whom Spud resents, perhaps explaining his current "slacker" attitude). In "Bring It On", he developed a global-positioning device to track his cheerleader crush, Stacey. In "A Befuddled Mind", it is revealed that Spud is, in fact, a genius. Despite this Spud generally prefers not to use his genius IQ, as he fears that upon the discovery of his intelligence the ensuing pressure would not allow him to enjoy his life and remained his seemingly slow-witted self. He is also known for being a natural in miming, and trying to be a magician. Magical Background? There have been hints that Spud may have a magical background. In "The Talented Mr. Long", he unknowingly use a magical incantation to seal a Djinn, though to be lost for centuries; in "Bring It On", the Gorgan sisters remark that Spud is the splitting image of the warrior (Perseus) who originally sealed them away (although this might be due to the "Fighting Trojans" mascot costume he was wearing at the time); in "Something Fishy This Way Comes", he mentions his family's tales of a mermaid city in the East River. He has also displayed mastery with the use of two magical wands while battling Pandarus in "A Befuddled Mind" (though he had trouble remembering what the spells do). In "The Rotwood Files", Spud maximizes the smell of an onion, using a powerful voice, to defeat one of the giant bugs in the principal's room that Sigmund Brock sent. Spud also gained magical "froggy" powers in "The Shaggy Frog". ' Bold text Super Hero?' Spud is also seen in a super hero Costume Spudman is the hero of spudpolis Spudman have his own Movie and game. Spudman is Cool. Spudmans says always TALIHOO! Love Interests It also seems he has a crush on Trixie. Going with the cliché of friends who start dating, there was constant hinting that he might actually have romantic feelings for Trixie, but in the episode "Homecoming" he and Trixie say flat out that they are 'friends and nothing more'. Other than this Spud has an obsession with a cheerleader, Stacey, even going as far as to develop a global positioning device to track her, but besides Stacey he is in love with a girl named Jaylinn Kazanay. In "Furious Jealousy" Stacey finally likes Spud, which Spud thought was because of the deal he made with Fury but he in fact won over her heart on his own finally. In "Being Human", he is her graduation partner so they are most likely still dating and their relationship is perhaps more public now. What Spud doesn't know is about Jaylinn is that she actually likes him. Category:Characters